


The smell of butterflies

by ReverseSirens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverseSirens/pseuds/ReverseSirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi is wet. Tendou likes his smell</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I was once told that without a crack fic, a ship is not a ship. So here Ii am with a crack? fic for one of my favourite ships. I hope you enjoy my lame attempt at crack fics.

It was a rather rainy day. A day where you typically bring an umbrella to avoid getting soaked. However that was not what Semi Eita did. No. Semi Eita completely forgot his umbrella on that particular day. He walked to school with his usual scowl present. His hair getting soaked, clothes sticking to his body as the too soaked up the rain water. It felt like his day couldn't get worse. On top of all that, he had to go to mrning volleyball practise which wa pointless as he wasn't even a regular! But everyone insisted on him attending anyway.  
  
He walked through the rain to school. Only a few more steps and he'd be through the gates. A couple more after that and he could walk under a shelter. A few more after that and he'd be in the club room. He sped up his walking to get to the warmth faster. He just really wanted to be away from the cold and wet.  
  
When he finally arrived at the club room to get changed, all of his teammates were already there. None of them seemed to be as wet as Semi was which just made him angrier. It was like the gods were against him.  
  
He stormed over to where he usually got changed, right at the back in the corner, and dropped his bags down. However, as he began taking him shirt off, he felt a presence behind him. He didn't think much of it. Obviously there'd be people behind him. He was in the club room with more people! But once his shirt was fully off, his skin wet from the wetness of the fabric, the presence got stronger. Still, he thought nothing of it.  
  
As he was about to slide his practice shirt on, he felt a warm breath on his shoulder.  
  
"Argh!" Hhe screamed in horror. He quickly spun around, hitting the culprit in the face by accident which recieved him a groan and many gasps.  
  
"The fuck Tendou!" Semi shouted.  
  
"You smell like a butterfly when you're wet," Tendou said, his eyes rolling back in his head as his nose bled.  
  
"You are so fucking weird." Semi said walking out of the club room.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, he was outside, upper body naked, the rain still pouring.  
  
Tendou was out shortly after the depressed looking setter that had a very unimpressed look on his face. He stopped right behind him, nose going into the crook of Semi's neck.  
  
"Hmmm. I sure do like the smell of you wet."  
  
He then licked Semi's wet skin.  
  
"I hate you, Tendou." Semi whispered as the cold rain carried on hitting his skin.  
  
"Love you too, angel." Tendou said.


End file.
